


John Wayne

by Winged_Monkey28



Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Tom is a Cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Monkey28/pseuds/Winged_Monkey28
Summary: Initially inspired by "John Wayne" by Lady Gaga. Started as a one shot but developed into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

The heat of the sun permeated every surface it touched. There was no hint of any clouds from edge of the horizon to the next. The horses clustered under the sparse shade of the trees in the paddock. Beyond the paddock, wheat fields painted the rolling hills in shades of gold. A two story house sat next to a larger stable. A gravel path connected the two before widening into a two lane road that stretched to the eastern horizon where it met the nearest county highway.

On that road, a cloud of dust trailed behind a dark car. Its speed kept it from being engulfed in the dust kicked up at the tires. The muscle car’s engine roared as the driver shifted gears and slowed its approach. It rolled to a halt in front of the house and was caught by the plume of dust that had been pursuing it.

The driver emerged from the car as the dust settled. His ginger curls glinted in the sunlight. Light stubble dusted his jaw, accenting his sharp cheek bones. His blue eyes squinted over the rim of his sunglasses as he surveyed the ranch. A beat up brown and cream pick-up truck was the only vehicle visible beside his Jag. He reached up and undid the top few buttons of his light flannel shirt. It had been much cooler this morning when he had begun his journey from the nearest airport. That was three hours ago.

The loud thrumming of music with heavy base directed his attention to the stable. He twirled his keys and set out to investigate.

***

Jo blew out a breath as she set the pitch fork against the wall. She would be glad when Hal and the crew got back tomorrow. Taking care of five horses wasn’t grueling. She loved it. The recent heat wave made mucking out even one stall a monumental task. She took a long pull from her water bottle as she let the base of the music wash over her. She grinned as she started to mouth out the words as Lady Gaga started playing over the speakers. Her hips began to sway and soon she was lost in the music.

Every John is just the same

I’m sick of their city games

I crave a real wild man

I’m strung out on John Wayne

She had always thought of this stable as her own dance club. Here she could move however she wanted without judgment, except for maybe a few strange looks from the horses. She stomped and kicked with the music, swinging her hips and grinding against her imaginary partner. She let out a whoop as the song ended.

Something made Jo grab for the pitch fork and turn toward the front entrance. She squinted against the sun streaming in from outside. The man’s silhouette stood just inside the double doors. He raised his hands at the sight of the pitchfork in her hands.

“I’m here for the stunt riding course,” the smooth voice called. He tentatively stepped forward, out of the sun’s glare. He took off his sunglasses and tucked them into the front of his shirt.

Her eyes took in his features slowly, starting at the battered grey boots. She couldn’t help lingering on the fit of his jeans. His broad chest stretched the thin material of his shirt. He had to be at least six inches taller than her. She stepped closer, but didn’t lower her makeshift weapon. Once she was close enough she stopped. Her hazel brown eyes scanned his face.

He slowly lowered his hands and extended one out to her. “Hi, I’m Tom, Tom Hiddleston.”

Jo’s mouth opened in an ‘O’ as the name clicked with his face. Greg had hooked her up with a contact for a new western that was going to begin production in a few months. Many of the details had been kept under wraps, except for the fact that the leading man was Mr. Loki Jonathan Pine James Conrad Hank Williams himself.

“Well, you’re a day early. Your group isn’t due to arrive until tomorrow,” she set the pitchfork down on its handle, leaning it against her shoulder. When she didn’t take his hand, he retracted it. He ran it through the loose curls on his head.

“Right, I was told I could check in today, since I had the farthest to travel.”

“Well, lucky for you, I got the rooms ready this morning,” she drawled. Setting the pitch fork against a nearby wall she walked by Tom. She grabbed her hat from its peg next to the door and looked back at him. He stood frozen looking at her. She smiled at him with a wink as she nodded her head toward the house. “I’ll show you to your room.”

She didn’t look back as she approached the house, but she smiled as she heard his steps quicken along the gravel path to catch up with her. She stopped at the black Jag that sat next to her old Chevy. She turned to Tom and had to step back when she found him right next to her. She took another step for good measure. When he frowned she shrugged her shoulders.

“I just spent the last hour mucking stalls. I smell more like horse than human right now.” He nodded and stepped closer to her.

“I’ve spent my fair share of time around horses. You are one of the better smelling things I’ve found in a stable,” his voice dropped in tone. Jo wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a line, but delivered in that voice she felt her cheeks flush. She fanned herself with her hat.

“So are you going to pop your trunk so we can get your bags?” When in doubt crass it out, she thought to herself. He was close enough that she was having trouble thinking straight as his smell surrounded her.

“I can handle the bags. Just show me to my room,” he leaned in close, his face less than a hand span away. His blue eyes made her think of a cold clear spring she’d enjoy jumping into about now.

She licked her lips and saw his pupil contract slightly. She shook her head of the thoughts running through her mind at a gallop.

“Right this way then,” she spun on her heal and made a beeline for the front door. Her cheeks flushed as she swore she heard a low chuckle behind her.

***

Tom stood under the cold spray of the shower. He needed to get the dirt of his trip washed off. He also needed to cool off. His mind wandered to the woman he had found dancing like a dervish in the stables. The braid of her auburn hair whipped around as she moved to the music. His jaw clenched at the feeling in his gut as he watched her move. The green tank top and cutoff jean shorts left her curves on full display. He had tried to breathe to calm himself, but felt his groin tighten. At least in the jeans it wouldn’t be as easy to notice.

He completely shut off the hot water as his memories caused him to tighten in reaction again.

“Steady man,” he gritted through his teeth as he finished his shower. He toweled off and threw on a t-shirt and another pair of jeans.

He heard the familiar thumping of music as he went downstairs to get something to eat. He smiled as he adjusted his jeans. Once more into the breach.

She stood at the stove when he entered the kitchen. He quietly leaned back against the door jamb so he could observe her again. She had also cleaned up. Her hair hung damp to her shoulders, curling slightly. Her tank top and shorts had been replaced with a light peasant’s top and a loose skirt. The skirt’s hemline brushed the back of her knees and swayed back and forth with her movements. The neckline draped off of her left shoulder, showing off sun kissed skin and a tattoo. Tom noted to himself he would need to investigate that further.

It was a perfect Illusion

Somewhere in all the confusion

You were so perfect

She turned and let out a yelp as she saw him. The spoon she had been using as a microphone dropped from her hand with a clatter.

Tom let his lips curl up into a grin he had been told by friends looked like Loki if he ever stopped trying to take over the world long enough to get laid. He stifled a chuckle as the neckline of her blouse allowed him to see her flush completely from chest to face. This looked like it would be a fun trip.


	2. Chapter 2

The only sound in the kitchen was the music blaring from Jo's Bluetooth speaker. She scrambled to turn down the volume.

"How long have you been lurking?" she asked as she retrieved the spoon from the floor.

"Long enough," his voice rubbed her nerves like the rough side of velvet. She gritted her teeth and went to get a new spoon.

"I was just throwing together some dinner. I thought with your trip you would be hungry."

"Ravenous."

She sighed with relief as she heard him step into the kitchen and pull out a chair at the table. She felt pin pricks at the back of her neck and ventured a glance behind her. He had chosen the chair closest to her. With normal people she wouldn't have anything to worry about, but we were talking about a man who played a frost giant. She had no doubt he would be able to close the distance.

He smiled innocently at her from his seat. She knew he knew he was making her nervous. She wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. She turned to the refrigerator.

"What would you like to drink? I have water, iced tea both southern style and Yankee, or a variety of juices," she opened the door to shield herself and give her a few moments to collect herself.

"Sweet tea, please," he said from behind her and Jo jumped. He leaned over her making it look like he was only looking over her shoulder. As she turned around she found herself trapped. She stiffened as he audibly sniffed. "No more horse, but you still smell fantastic."

Jo cleared her throat and ducked under his arm. She went to the cabinets on the far side of the room. "Sweet tea is in the yellow pitcher," she called over her shoulder.

He grinned at her as he grabbed the pitcher and brought it to the table. He poured it into the glasses she set down and returned it to the refrigerator. They circled the table as she worked on setting their places and he slowly made his way over to her. He sat back in his seat but continued to follow her movments.

"You run all of this on your own?" he asked, waving his hand around the room.

"No, the rest of the staff is on their way back from a rodeo. I stayed behind to keep an eye on things and prepare for your group."

"Do you often have these kinds of training courses?"

"Yours is the first movie crew we've worked with. Most of our training is for rodeo competitions or basic horsemanship." Jo set down the last dish and sat in her seat opposite from Tom. "I think I remember hearing you already have some experience with horses?"

"I took formal lessons in school, but I've worked with horses on a few movies over the years."

"That's good. With the timeline Greg gave me, we would be pushed to teach you everything from green."

"How long have you worked here?"

"This is my family's ranch. I was literally born and raised here. Probably even conceived out in the stables," she laughed at her joke. The laughter died as she made eye contact with Tom.

They continued to make small talk through dinner. He rose when she did to clear the dishes.

"Please, let me help," he laid his hand on hers as she reached for his plate. She nodded and retracted her hand, grabbing a nearby food dish. They worked in silence as she stored the extra food and he started to fill the sink with water and soap.

"You don't have to do that," she said. He gave her a look that dared her to stop him. "We have a dishwasher," she said, pointing to the door next to the sink. She went over to open it and smiled at Tom as he began to hand her dishes to load. She made a shooing motion when she needed Tom to move away from the sink.

He didn't move and planted his feet. She looked up at him with a raised brow. He raised one of his own in a silent dare and crossed his arms on his chest. Jo weighed her options. Touching him anywhere was going to be hell for her heart rate.

She reached out a single finger and prodded it into his shoulder. There was hardly any give, both in his stance and the muscle beneath her finger. She drew back and frowned. Damnit, in for a penny. She reached out with both hands and placed them on his stomach. She felt muscle twitch under her touch. They had even less give than his shoulder. She could feel heat radiating through the thin material of his t-shirt. She gave a push and nothing happened. She kept her eyes on her hands. She pushed harder. Still nothing. She leaned in and pushed harder still. This time she felt some give, but soon was engulfed by a long pair of arms. He pulled her close to his chest and leaned down, his mouth breathing into her ear.

"You didn't say the magic word," he said in an impossibly low tone. Jo shuddered at the combination of his lips brushing her earlobe and the sound of his words.

"Please?" she squeaked out.

"Too late." His lips came down on the sensitive spot just behind her ear. She moaned at the touch. If his arms weren't already holding her, she would have dropped. He lifted his lips with a twirl of his tongue. He continued to hold her with one arm while his hand tipped her chin up. His lips pressed against hers. His tongue darted out to run between her lips. He groaned as she opened her mouth and slipped in his tongue.

Jo was able to free herself, but instead of escaping she reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair. She shivered at the growl that emerged from him when she gently tugged.

They broke apart for breath, but Tom held her tight against him. He reached down and clamped his hands on her thighs below her rear. He nuzzled into her neck as he lifted her onto the counter. One hand held her at the base of her back as his other rested on her knee. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest, just above the neckline. The hand on her knee pushed it to the side, allowing him to settle between her legs. His hand trailed under her skirt, up her thigh. His fingers dipped down between to rub against her panties.

"So wet, God you taste better than you smell," he rumbled into her ear. His fingers teased with the edge of her panties. She gasped as they dipped under and slid along her lower lips. They left and Jo opened her eyes to see him raising the fingers to his nose. After a quick sniff his tongue darted out, licking them. He moaned and sucked on them. He released them with a pop and looked her straight in the eye. His pupil blown wide, leaving a small ring of blue. "You taste even better down there."

His hand dived back under her skirt as he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue pushed between her lips as his fingers pushed aside her panties. She jumped when he slid a finger inside. His thumb brushed against her.

She pulled back from the kiss and pressed her hands against his shoulders. He allowed her to push him away, but only removed his hand when she grasped his wrist and pulled. He stepped back, licking his bruised lips as he panted.

Jo fixed her panties back into place before jumping down from the counter. She slid along the counter and maintained eye contact as she made her way to the door. She tried to speak, but her brain was overwhelmed by the endorphin pumping through her body. It had been far too long. She shouldn't be letting a client do this to her. She shouldn't want him to do these things to her. She felt the door jamb beneath her fingers.

"Look you are good. REALLY good, but I can't get involved with the guests," she was able to say between pants as she caught her breath. She didn't wait for his reply and beat a hasty retreat to her room.

Tom reached up and touched his lips. His nostrils flared as he smelled her on his fingers. Yes, this was going to be a very good trip.


End file.
